Dame Una Mano
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: ¿Cuáles llevaría? ¿Las azules, las rosas o las violetas? / Butch siempre consideró a la rubia como su cuñada favorita, siempre se llevó mejor con ella que con Blossom. Bubbles lo había ayudado muchísimas veces, y muy pocas de ellas le había pedido algo a cambio. / Porque Bubbles era, y siempre será, su mejor amiga. -Drabble, Butch&Bubbles Friendship.-


-Creo que voy a entrar en pánico. – _El pelinegro sudaba en frío. ¿Qué haría ahora? Una sola decisión mal tomada y moriría a manos de tres mujeres locas._

 ** _¿Cuáles llevaría? ¿Las azules, las rosas o las violetas?_**

 _Tragó en seco, ¿qué carajo se le había ocurrido a ése Dios, del cual todos creen, para hacer que a su esposa e hijas las haya venido el periodo AL MISMO TIEMPO?_

 _Se decidió por las azules. Iba a ir hasta la caja para pagarlas e ir hasta su perdición, cuando una dulce voz lo interrumpió:_

-¿Para quién es eso? ¿Para un mamut? _–ella rió un poco. Le sacó el paquete de las manos y lo colocó en el estante. Luego, le dio un paquete rosa-. Toma._

 ** _Ella era, nada más ni nada menos, que su salvación; su cuñada, Bubbles._**

 _Juraba haber visto una luz celestial iluminarla y escuchado un coro de ángeles porque, en verdad, la oxigenada le había salvado la vida._

-Creo que necesitaré más de esas. _–agregó Butch._

-¿Las gemelas? Vaya, ¿15 años ya? Están hechas unas hermosas jovencitas.

-Si, en verdad. Pero no solo a ellas _-suspiró-,_ Buttercup también.

 _La rubia se mordió el labio para luego asomar una sonrisa:_

-Entonces creo que necesitarás de estas. _–agarró otro paquete de las rosas y dos más de las violetas._

-Gracias Rubia, me salvaste. _–la rubia rió._

-De nada… Será mejor que le lleves unas buenas dosis de pastillas, o si no se volverán más insoportables.

-Okey, nos vemos Barbie.

-¡Oye, espera! ¿te puedo pedir un favor a cambio?

-Claro, te lo debo.

-Genial, escucha: Puedes darme esos paquetes y yo los "compraré" por ti, si tu "compras" esto por mi. _–me mostró una revista._

-Uf, parece que Bobby sacó los gustos del padre. _–soltó una risa sonora._

-Agh, ya cállate. Lo peor de todo es que el descarado se atrevió a pedirme que las compre. _–Butch rió otra vez._

-Quién diría que a el también le gusta el Yuri _–terminó de reír y agregó-_ Vale, yo pagaré esto por ti.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor cuñado del mundo! –Lo abrazó fuertemente, el sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo-.

-Ya lo sabía. Vamos, si no llego temprano a Buttercup le va a agarrar una histeria esa de los cólicos, y los dos no queremos que Saltadilla sea destruida.

-Claro, vamos. _-fueron a pagar mientras conversaban animados._

 ** _A decir verdad, Butch siempre consideró a la rubia como su cuñada favorita, siempre se llevó mejor con ella que con Blossom. Bubbles lo había ayudado muchísimas veces, y muy pocas de ellas le había pedido algo a cambio. Pasó geniales momentos con ella, desde karaokes hasta espionajes hacia sus platónicos de ese momento -que ahora son los padres de sus hijos-._**

 _Se despidieron y se mandaron saludos para los demás integrantes._

 ** _Porque Bubbles era, y siempre será, su mejor amiga._**

* * *

 ** _Sé que no lo creerán, PERO VOLVÍ!_**

 _ **¡Si! ¡Soy Misery Bussines 2.0! ¡pero mejorada!**_

 _ **Me desaparecí por causas personales, pero regresé! A pesar de que no creo subir capítulos taaaaaan seguido (?  
**_

 _ **¿Por qué "dame una mano"? Porque Butch, internamente, pedía ayuda para poder elegir que paquete de toallitas femeninas llevar, mientras que Bubbles quería ayuda ya que no quería pasar vergüenza.**_

 _ **Además, el drabble está inspirado en una escena de "Luna De Miel En Familia". Película que tienen que ver ya que es genial.**_

 _ **Quiero contarles de lo que se tratará fanfiction para mí ahora:**_

 _ **Voy a usarlo para cuándo esté al pedo, y subiré drabbles o One-shots. No más de eso ya que si subo de más de un capítulo me olvido y me desaparezco. Además me re estreso porque no los quiero dejar con malos finales (?) También, no recibiré mensajes ya que solamente entraré para publicar y eso. Por lo tanto no se molesten en hablarme ahre mala.**_

 _ **Un saludo a las mejores de las mejores: SchrodingerThe7, Arctic Days, CONO y la genialidad de Stef -deja de decirme uva vos puta ahre te quiero-.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, los extrañé, dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **sayonara mis bebés.**_


End file.
